


Helping a Friend

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [4]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Mid-Spectre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Q travels to meet Bond for the situation currently going on, Alec travels with him





	Helping a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I was expecting to write when I started this prompt, but there you have it

Q’s POV

He massively hates the snow! He thinks as he brushes himself off and heads inside to the hotel he told James he was staying in. Why again is he helping the arsehole? He doesn’t know. They’re sort of friends. At least he thinks they’re friends, he ponders as he rides the lift up to the floor his room is on.

He must be insane, he decides as he walks to the door.

He’s barely got the door open when he hears Alec’s greeting, “Did the meeting go alright?”

“Yes, he asked me to check something for him, I told him where to find me after,” he answers as he turns and shuts the door, engaging the ball lock at the top of it.

As he turns back to face the room, Alec’s there, almost smirking as his hands come up to cup his face, thumbs rubbing gently. “You’re a good friend,” his lover murmurs before stepping closer and kissing him.

“After I finish this mess,” he declares breathlessly when they finally break apart.

Alec’s definitely a tease. It makes him wonder if that is just a regular part of being a Double-O or if he just happens to be attracted to the ones like that.

“After the mess,” his lover agrees, kissing him one more time, slowly, as if a promise for what’s to come later.

“I almost called you to come help me deal with a few idiots, but I lost them on the way here,” he tells his lover as he heads to the small desk.

“Problems?” Alec’s tone is cool, a hunter anticipating prey.

“Almost,” he agrees as he sets his bag down, “Nothing I apparently couldn’t handle. People rarely think to check for doors when chasing after someone, which was to my advantage this time.”

A glance at his partner shows him exactly how much that bothers his spy, even if he isn’t saying something. He gets a sharp nod and a shark smile.

“I wish to confirm what I learned on the skylift. Bond will be along in a bit to find out what it is. Though I’m seriously considering smacking him upside the head one of these days for forgetting how to say please, thank you, or anything else in that section of vocab, with sincerity.” He grumbles as he sets up the laptop and settles in the seat.

“I can smack him, if you’d like,” Alec offers as he lounges on the bed.

Snickering, he shakes his head, “No thank you love, then it becomes a matter of sparring and one-upmanship.”

“True,” the green eyed spy drawls.

He hacks into the hotels security, to keep an eye out for Bond while he works.

A bit later, there is a soft knock at the door. Since he already knows who it is, he goes to open it while Alec plays a vanishing act. He’ll ask why after Bond leaves.

Considering James’ luck with women, it is unsurprising that he shows up with one. It’d be more surprising if he manages to keep her. Something he severely doubts will occur. After all, it’s all sorts of exciting during times of danger, but afterwards, well, Bond’s definitely not the easiest person to live around. He’s never even lived with the man but he knows that since their flats are in the same building.

“Q, Doctor Swann,” Bond makes the introductions as he steps through the door, “Doctor Swann, Q.”

“Hello,” she says almost hesitantly, glancing between them.

“Enchanted,” he replies dryly, closing the door after her.

“Bond we need to talk alone,” he states, not appreciating having a stranger in his room.

“She knows,” the blue eyed spy tells him, interrupting twice as he tries to get rid of her discreetly.

When that doesn’t work, because she’s apparently already aware, and why the hell doesn’t Bond understand the concept of _covert?_ He states, “I owe you an apology, 007.” That leaves a nasty taste in his mouth, not because he can’t handle apologies but because he knows the reverse would probably never happen. Nodding once he comments, “You are onto something.”

He’s curious where Alec vanished to as he settles at the desk, pulling up the information on his laptop to show the agent. The next several minutes are spent with them discussing the situation going on. He’s moderately certain that Doctor Swann goes paler, as if a fear has just been confirmed. She provides some useful information before the two of them leave.

Less than a minute after the door shuts, his lover reappears, and he queries, “Where were you?”

Snickering, Alec answers, “The shower, it seemed like an easy place to veg for a bit.”

He snorts, shutting down his laptop as he considers this mess.

“First flights not until early morning,” his lover remarks as he closes the distance between them.

His lips twitch since they both know he can get a flight sooner if he wants.

“It’s eight hours, considering the fact you’re already playing a bit of hooky, might as well enjoy it.” Alec murmurs as his hands come to rest on his hips.

He debates about it for a minute before tipping his head, slotting their lips together and controlling their fall as he backs them onto the bed. It never fails to amaze him at the trust shown, though he pushes that aside to enjoy the kissing and what’s to follow. He can make their flight arrangements after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0, I do a lot of writing sprints, so feel free to stop by and join. 
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
